Don't Hide Away
by L James
Summary: RH. Hermione tries to leave, but Ron won't let her.


Hermione Granger stepped into the train compartment, lugging her suitcase down the narrow hallway. Checking her ticket, she saw that the tiny numbers written on it matched the gold 106 above the door.   
Hermione opened the compartment to view a tiny room, with a tiny window, and a tiny bed. Sighing, she tried to stuff the huge briefcase under the trundle bed. But it wouldn't go. "Blasted thing," she muttered.  
Hermione gave up, only to recess at the windowsill. They hadn't left the station yet, so she was looking at a cold, cement wall. And suddenly, she felt a wet tear trickle down her face.  
  
  
  
  
Where are you going?  
  
  
  
With your long face  
  
  
  
Coming down  
  
  
  
Don't hide away  
  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley stared glumly at his scrambled eggs. There never was a time he couldn't eat before. Hermione leaving couldn't have this effect on him, could it?  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, why don't you listen to me?" Harry Potter said exasperatedly across the table. "Why haven't you seen this before?"  
  
  
  
  
"What? Seen what?" Ron snapped out of his daze.  
  
  
  
  
This time it was Ginny who sighed. "Honestly, Ron, you'd think after five years, you'd at least have *some* clue."  
  
  
  
  
Ron stared angrily up from his food. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
Seamus heard him from down the table. "Really!" he said with a sigh. "It's because you love her, of course!"  
  
  
  
  
Like and ocean  
  
  
  
And you can't see  
  
  
  
But you can smell and the sound  
  
  
  
The waves crash down.  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron yelled, standing up angrily. His ears were flaming a bright red. "How can you say that?!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? Every boyfriend she's had since that Viktor Krum you've loathed. You blush whenever she's around, and at the Spring Ball your eyes practically fell out when you saw her in that dress." Parvati said matter of factly. "Oh, Dean, can you pass me the butter?"  
  
  
  
  
Ron sat back down in a huff. He picked at his eggs angrily, trying to hide his blush. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he muttered.  
  
  
  
  
Harry was getting upset. "Ron, how can you say that? You've loved your best friend for half a decade, and you're just going to let her go transfer to Durmstrang for VIKTOR?!?" Harry was standing up now, his green eyes sparkling.  
  
  
  
  
Ron was equally ticked. "She's not going for him!! Her parents moved their practice close to there, so it was more convenient!!"  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, "Well, that's not what this letter said!!" he thrust the piece of parchment into Ron's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Hermione,   
  
  
  
  
I am deeply upset that you couldn't visit me in Bulgaria this summer. It was the only time I would be at home, and I wanted you to meet my parents and the rest of the Quidditch team. But I thoroughly understand that you wanted to spend the time with Harry and Ron. I know they're both going through a hard time right now.  
  
  
  
  
Ron was in shock. Was this really Viktor writing this??  
  
  
  
  
I have a proposition for you. Since I have been hired at Durmstrang as the Dark Arts instructor, I thought it would be beneficial if you wanted to Student Teach with me. I know you wanted to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts after McGonagall retires. So, I though maybe you could come here for the year and study with me? I'm new at this, and I'm sure you'll have some tips that can help me. You are brilliant, after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron's ears had turned red. He didn't like where this was going.   
  
  
  
  
I have really missed you. I think that if you came, it could help along our friendship….and maybe something more. Please consider. I would thoroughly enjoy your company.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
  
  
  
Viktor  
  
  
  
  
I am no superman  
  
  
  
  
I have no reasons for you  
  
  
  
  
I am no hero, that's for sure  
  
  
  
  
Ron was in shock. At this point, he didn't care that Hermione had lied, said she hadn't been seeing Viktor in that way, and he also didn't care that the whole Great Hall was staring at him. All he knew was that Hermione COULD NOT leave on that train.  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, can you BELIEVE THIS?!??! She's going to go off with that prat to teach the DARK ARTS!!!! She can't go!!" Ron burst.  
  
  
  
  
Harry's lips slowly curled up into a mischievous smile. "Well," he said quietly, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
  
  
  
But I do know one thing  
  
  
  
  
That where you are  
  
  
  
  
Is where I belong  
  
  
  
  
It clicked. Ron scraped his chair back, knocking it over. He gathered up his books, and walked briskly out of the Hall. He had to run if he wanted to save the only thing in his life he truly couldn't live without.  
  
  
  
  
I do know  
  
  
  
  
Where you go  
  
  
  
  
Is where I belong  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't realize she was crying. She just sat there, curled into a ball, looking at the wall.   
  
  
  
  
Where are you going?  
  
  
  
  
Where do you go?  
  
  
  
  
Are you looking for answers  
  
  
  
  
To questions  
  
  
  
  
Under the stars?  
  
  
  
  
Who was she kidding? She shouldn't be going to Durmstrang to be with someone she didn't even love. And to teach the Dark Arts? She was shocked when her parents would actually let her go.  
  
  
  
The real reason, however, that Hermione didn't want to transfer were far from parents.   
  
  
  
  
She felt like a leper. She had to lie to Ron just for him not to get upset. Hermione didn't want to be in a fight for her last days there. She just wanted everything to be peaceful, and…………right.  
  
  
  
  
But it was far from it. Every time she saw him, the flutter in her stomach didn't go away, and every time he looked at her with those clear blue eyes, she swore she melted on the spot. And it didn't help that he was unnaturally nice to her before she left. Was it because he thought he'd never see her again? It was only for the year, it's not like she'd be gone for eternity. She promised to owl them both, but didn't wake them up to say good-bye.  
  
  
  
  
And if along the way  
  
  
  
  
You are growing weary  
  
  
  
  
You can rest with me  
  
  
  
  
Until a brighter day  
  
  
  
  
  
She regretted every last bit of it.  
  
  
  
  
WHY did she want to go to some foreign school? WHY would she want to date some guy she barely knew? And WHY was it killing her like this?!?  
  
  
  
  
Hermione took out her compact mirror from her jeans pocket.  
  
  
  
  
"It's because you love him, dearie," it said softly.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Ron flew through the crowded streets. "Kings Cross, come on, Kings Cross….."  
  
  
  
  
I am no superman  
  
  
  
  
I have no answers for you  
  
  
  
  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
  
  
  
  
Ron was getting frustrated. He had flown all the way here by broom, and although the ride took him five minutes, it seemed like hours.  
  
  
  
  
Finally, he saw the sign "London to Norway, 10:00 AM" (A/N: I THINK Norway is in Europe, and not an island. But I could be wrong!!)  
  
  
  
  
He heaved a sigh as he saw the train was still there. 9:58.  
  
  
  
But I do know one thing  
  
  
  
That where you are  
  
  
  
  
Is where I belong  
  
  
  
  
He flew onto the train, knocking people over as he searched for her. Just as he reached the back of the train, he thought he heard someone sobbing. Oh God, he thought.  
  
  
  
  
He burst into the compartment to find Hermione standing in the middle of the room, shocked at what she was seeing. "R-Ron?" Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. Could he be here to……  
  
  
  
  
Ron felt like such a prat. Why hadn't he seen it before? He couldn't stand it when she cried, and it was even worse when it was because of him. Without thinking, Ron went to her and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was estatic. This was right. She STILL thought she was dreaming. Ron had figured it out!  
  
  
  
  
He broke away, and looked into her eyes. "You can't leave." he said with force.  
  
  
  
  
She melted. But Hermione couldn't just go?!? She promised Viktor she'd be there.  
  
  
  
  
"I promised Viktor, Ron!" she cried, "I have to go!"  
  
  
  
  
Ron sat down on her cot. "Then I'm coming with you." he stated simply.  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, you can't." she sighed. He was making this so hard. "I really have to do this. I don't have a choice---"  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you do!" he sprang off the bed angrily. "You don't have to have that git as your boyfriend! You could just stay here and……….and have me………"   
  
  
  
  
Hermione was shocked. What was he saying?!?  
  
  
  
"R-Ron….." she said slowly, "Why s-shouldn't I g-go?"  
  
  
  
  
He was standing so close to her it was beginning to get scary. He leaned down and she looked into his blue eyes. Before she could think another thing, Ron's lips were on hers. It was a kiss so bold and meaningful she didn't want it to end. But after a few seconds, she could feel him break away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why you can't leave." he said. "Because no man will love you like I do."  
  
  
  
  
It was too much to take. She broke down crying as she flung her arms around his neck. "You have n-no idea how long I've w-waited for you to s-say that!" she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
I do know  
  
  
  
  
Where you go  
  
  
  
  
Is where I wanna be  
  
  
  
  
They felt a jolt from underneath them. The train had begun to move.  
  
  
  
  
"We have to get off." Ron said seriously. "NOW."  
  
  
  
  
The bolted to the front of the train. Ron jumped down out the door, and started jogging to keep up with the train. "Jump!" he yelled over the roaring engine. "It's the only way!"  
  
  
  
  
"What about the trunk?!?" she screamed, a fearful look on her face. "I'll fall!"   
  
  
  
  
"LEAVE IT!" Ron bellowed, getting out of breath. "Don't worry! Just take my hand!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Hermione could think any longer, she made the sign of the cross and jumped.  
  
  
  
She landed on a soft body that was out of breath. Opening her eyes, Hermione could see she was lying square on top of Ron, Ron himself looking surprisingly relieved.   
  
  
  
She got off him hurriedly, blushing to the roots of her hair. Hermione extended a hand to help him up.  
  
  
  
  
Now standing, Ron brushed himself off. "You ok?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
  
"I should be asking you!" she retorted. "I almost squashed you!"  
  
  
  
  
Ron looked down at her (after all, he was a good foot taller.) "It's ok." he said with a half smile. "I'm just glad you didn't go." He looked over at the train that was disappearing into the distance.  
  
  
  
  
"Ron," Hermione said softly, " I just wanted you to know…."  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
  
"That even if I did go, I'd rather be here with you than with him." she said this last part softly, not wanting the whole station to hear. She stared at her feet, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
  
  
  
Ron took her face in his hands. He smiled crookedly. "YOU have no idea how long I've waited to hear YOU say that!!" he laughed, pulling her in for a kiss that lasted for the rest of the journey back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You like?? It's just a little ficlet that I wrote for my BF Rachel b/c she said my storied aren't ROMANTIC enough!!! Lol!! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES!!! 


End file.
